A fuel injector sleeve for an internal combustion engine had some limits in manufacturing a variety of types in filtration or flame distribution. Even in the case of applying metal foam, only a roll type or a stack type in a multilayer structure was possible.
Accordingly, in order to apply various types of filtration or flame distribution, a variety of designs are required to satisfy space and performance of an internal combustion engine system. However, due to the above limits in manufacturing the variety of types, it was difficult to optimize the internal combustion engine system.
In particular, a filter is a part that is employed for a burner system in order to achieve uniform flame and to minimize fuel leakage. In the related art, there were many difficulties and limits due to a durability problem of the part in an extreme environment of high temperature.
Accordingly, there is a need for development of a product that may operate in an extreme environment.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.